icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILike Jake
iLike Jake is the 4th episode of the 1st Season of iCarly. Plot It starts off with the girls gossiping aboutJake KrandleJake Krandle being single for the first time since the 3rd grade. Carly later talks to Sam about Jake, whom she likes, and Sam throws an apple at Jake to break the ice, so Carly can get a chance to talk to him. When she's able to chat with him, Carly invites Jake over to her house after school. When Carly comes home, Spencer is splatter painting his headless sculpture and Carly joins in to help him. Suddenly, Jake knocks and Carly changes and introduces him to everything and everyone. Carly tells him he can appear on iCarly next week after he tells her he can sing and play guitar. Spencer tests his head for his headless sculpture on him, and accidently gets stuck. Sam helps him with his breathing and eating-drinking tubes while Carly and Freddie test Jake out in auditions. It turns out Jake is a terrible singer, and the three need to figure a solution. Carly suggests that Freddie can change his voice to a more clearer tone, and it works. Carly is so happy, she gives Freddie a nose kiss. The next day, Jake says he saw the kiss, and Carly tries to tell him "It was strictly nasal!" He doesn't listen, and gets back together with his girlfriend, who heard his singing-- or so she thought-- on iCarly the night before. Trivia *Austin Butler, who is Jake Crandall, has appearances on Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, Ned's Declassified, and the movie "Aliens In The Attic". He currently appears on "Ruby & the Rockits" on ABC Family. Quotes Carly: But oh my god, he's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him! Sam: I'd eat those cookies. (Sam throws an apple at Jake) Sam: Carly did it!(runs) Carly: Ummmm.... hey Jake. Jake: Uh... hi, I saw your aggressive apple throwing. Carly: Just forget about that. Sam: Tell me everything! Carly: He said we should hang out sometime! :screams; teacher walks by Carly: tone Actually, I feel that teachers should give us more homework. Sam: Yes. More homework and more discipline. Carly: Yes discipline is a priority in... :and Sam watch teacher leave; they scream loud, girlish screams again Freddie: Just keep kissing those frogs, Carly. This prince can wait. Jake: So, your older brother is actually shaped like that? Carly: No, no, he has a head. Carly: When it comes to the part when Jake was supposed to sing, we'll just improvise and talk about something funny. Sam: '''Like Freddie´s haircut. '''Freddie: voice I heard that! Sam: voice You were supposed to! Freddie: If I make him sound better, will you kiss me? Carly: No! Freddie: On the cheek? Carly: No way! Sam: I'm gonna puke all over both of you! Freddie: Ummm... how about the hand? Carly: No, can't you give up? Freddie: (rolls eyes) Fine. Carly: Yay. Carly: C'mon! It was strictly nasal!" View Gallery for this episode here 104 Category:Season 1